Mission :Rescue Jenny Area and Boss :UNKNOWN
by typhoonish.hadi
Summary: Lion -O ,lord of the ( rebooted ) Thundercats ,has failed to bring Jenny ( OC ) to the Resistance Base ( Megaman ) .Her affiliates did not see her safe return .Is Mumm -Ra affiliating with a reincarnated Dr Weil so that he can take Jenny as hostage and obtain what he used to own ?Will Lion -O be able to free Jenny from the clutches of evil in time ?
1. Failure

The trees in a certain forest on Neo Arcadia swished as a humanoid -cat ran past them .His name was Lion -O ,lord of the Thundercats .In his arms he carried a woman who looked similar to Ciel .Behind the struggling couple were Golems ,pursuing them like as though they would stop at nothing to kill them both .The woman looked fatigued .Ahead ,Lion -O could see a portal .He was relieved !Unfortunately ,his joy was short -lived as a laser from one of the Golems hit him in the back .The woman fell out of his grip and landed on the hard ground .Lion -O grimaced as he tried to stand up ,but it was too late .He was surrounded by the Golems and a litter of Grabemeer .He whipped out his sword ,posing in his battle stance .The Golems opened fire ,zeroing on him . Lion -O stood rooted to the ground deflecting the shots .A Grabemeer took advantage of his vulnerability ,grabbing him by the armpits and holding him in the air,making the laser shots from the Golems easier to hit .Lion -O grimaced in pain as the shots hit him ,making him drop his sword .His grimace dragged on ,the Golems firing emotionlessly .After taking excessive damage ,his grimace stopped suddenly .He felt weak and limp from the damage he took .The Grabemeer ,as if on cue , loosened its grip on the defeated warrior ,dropping him to the ground with a thud .Lion -O soon blacked out .Seeing that the protecter of the woman has been defeated ,the Golems proceeded to kidnap the woman .Lion -O was left stranded in the forest ,lying on the ground ,his eyes closed .He had failed to bring the woman to the Resistance Base safe and sound . MISSION FAILED


	2. Lab -Oratory

All Lion -O could see pitch black .After what felt like an eternity ,he heard voices around him .They were vehemently unclear ,but he could make out some of them .

" . . . What a poor boy . . . left alone . . . Jenny " one said .

" . . . Don 't be foolish , Amerdeen . . . Maverick . . . dangerous " one retorted .

" . . . Maverick has robot - like body parts . . . stupid . . . don 't judge by looks . . . " another argued .

* Read the rest from here while listening to the soundtrack 'Labo ' from Megaman Zero 2 .It fits . *

When Lion -O opened his eyes and came to , he saw a line of people walking through a door which was a few metres away from him .Next to him was an elderly person .He looked vaguely like Jaga ,just that there were strange -looking headphones placed on his ears .Under his seat lay the Gauntlet with the three stones intact ,together with the Sword of Omens .Lion -O looked around him ,scrutinizing his surroundings .The surroundings resembled a grey room with three comfortable looking beds placed against one of its walls .There were no windows or any opening with the exception of vents on the ceiling .One of the beds laid Lion -O .He felt very miserable for the failure to protect a certain woman struck him to the core of his heart .He felt his eyes burn to surge the tears freely .There he lay helpless ,while the kidnapped woman had to suffer sufferings which no one could visualize of .Everyone just believed with all their heart that she was safe and unscathed .He scampered to his feet to get out of the bed ,only to find the old man take notice of his departure .

" Now ,now sonny , please lie down and relax .I know that you have difficulty adjusting to the new surroundings .Jenny is not murdered yet .We still have a reading of her TranSensor .Do not worry too much " ,the latter assured ,placing a bony hand on his chest and pushing him back to the bed .Lion -O was not wearing his armor and leg plates and his belt to ease his movements so he only wore his navy vest and pants .

" Jenny ?Who is she ?What murder ? " ,the male humanoid -lion asked ,bewildered .

" The girl ,who was sibling to Ciel ,and who did not see herself arrive here safely " the old man said gravely .Silence reigned the room .The old man ,finally taking notice that he did not introduce himself , broke the silence .

" Oh ,so sorry for not introducing myself firsthand .My name is Amerdeen .I am the cleric of this Resistance Base .I take care of people like you my lad ,people who are injured and stranded with no one at your aid .Fortunately ,my assistants saw you unconscious at the Ancient Forest nearby when they were gathering Ancient Herbs .They were bewildered about your species .Now lad ,tell me whether you are a robot -human or a normal human " ,the old man queried with a grim look ,looking at the male human -lion suspiciously ,like as though he had been dishonest about pickpocketing someone .

" Err . . . I 'm . . . a . . . a human -lion . Name 's Lion -O , " Lion -O replied with a weak smile .

Amerdeen 's expression softened back to his own self ,relieved that Lion -O was neither a Reploid nor a human .However ,he thought ,that meant Lion -O was different from the people and Reploids ,but he looked like he meant no harm ,he added .Lion -O wanted to ask Amerdeen the definition of the term ' Reploid ' ,but thought that he would do so later .

" Amerdeen ,can I take a stroll ?You know ,get used to the surroundings and adapt quickly " , Lion -O queried .

" Why ,of course Lion -O ,stroll all you want until you can remember the layout of the rooms " , Amerdeen chuckled .

Lion -O was elated ,scampering out of his ,well not exactly his bed ,walking towards the door and opening it .

Hello ,my name is Ciel .I am 16 years old .I owned a room in the Resistance Base .Ironically , I was in that very room then .I sat infront of the computer in charge of pinpointing the location of specific TranSensors .I sat forlornly as I waited for it to determine the location of my sister 's TranSensor .After the Maverick Wars came the Wisp Controversy ,then came the disappearance of my sister ,Jenny .Then came Zero ,who died after the death of Dr Weil .That villain ,planning to control humans and deprive them of their freedom and happiness .Oh Zero ,if only you were here ,things would have been better .Jenny would not have been kidnapped if you were here too .Tears were close to flowing down my cheeks as I bit my lip ,reminiscing the fond memories we had spent together ,bringing a smile with tears within my face .I broke down ,choking and sobbing incoherently so that the tears stained my face and the keyboard .Suddenly ,a comforting voice near me was heard .

" Hey ,what 's bothering you girl ? "

I turned my head to where the voice came from .My eyes suddenly stumbled upon a guy who had red ,slightly spiky hair .He had calm turquoise eyes and red eyebrows .He looked quite handsome ,I thought ,giggling to myself .He looked like as though he had been there the whole time ,his left arm propped on his knee with one toned leg raised .

" Name 's Lion -O .Nice to meet you .Sorry if I entered without knocking .I hope that you 're cool with that " , he spoke .


End file.
